


This is our night, baby

by masongirl



Series: Spots to kiss [5]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: George wants Joe to chase his quarantine boredom away.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: Spots to kiss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	This is our night, baby

Setting the last electric candle down, George looks at his work and feels the familiar simmering anticipation spread through his body. The bedroom looks perfect. Warm light flickers mesmerizingly on the walls, and there's soft jazz coming from his speaker. The sheets are rumpled and artfully arranged, and the heady scent of lavender lingers in the air. This is the night.

He walks back to the living room with a spring in his step. He finds his boyfriend where he left him - slouching on the sofa, bored out of his mind. A cheap action flick packed with C-listers drags on in the background. This quarantine gets on everyone's nerves, George thinks, but he'd be hard pressed to find someone who took it worse than himself, and he knows it puts a strain on his relationship too. So, he figured he would try to spice things up a little tonight and make their evening more exciting than the usual dull channel surfing.

He stands behind Joe and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing his temple. "Come to bed."

Joe laces their fingers together and shakes George's arms. He rubs George's hands with his thumbs. "Let me finish this movie and I'm all yours."

That's not what George wants, not really. He climbs over the back of the couch and curls into Joe, nuzzling and hugging him until Joe laughs and lies down on the cushions sideways. His shirt rides up. It's too tempting to ignore, and George sure can't resist it - he straddles Joe's waist and puts his lips on the bare skin the clothes expose.

"You drive me crazy." Joe mumbles and shimmies out of his shirt. "Better now?"

"Much better." George whispers between the kisses he plants all over Joe's firm stomach. But, he's getting sidetracked here. This isn't what he wanted, they've had enough impromptu quickies in the past few days anyway. He sits up, reaches into his pocket, then presses the small purple bottle into Joe's hand.

Joe's frown shows utter confusion. "This ain't lube, George."

Flirting, George hooks his fingers in the waistband of Joe's sweatpants. "I want to give you a massage."

"Uh-huh." Joe drawls. His lips quirk up. "What's the catch?"

"Well, I don't know any of the proper techniques. I thought you could show me first." George lets his lower lip droop and widens his eyes. 

"I see."

"Hey, we're all supposed to use this year to learn new skills."

Joe sits up and presses his lips to George's ear, rubbing the tip of his nose to his hairline. "You just want me to spoil you." He whispers.

"I'm touch-starved." George whines. He's decidedly not.

"Yeah, all right." Joe laughs and pushes him off. "I'll give you a massage."

Grinning ear-to-ear, George jumps up and leads Joe to the bedroom. He knew that this would be the night.

_ ~End~ _


End file.
